tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Live and Let Die
Live and Let Die jest czwartym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu The Originals. Opis KRYJÓWKA W LESIE - Wiedząc, że to tylko kwestia czasu zanim Klaus ich dopadnie, Davina zabiera Mikaela do swojej rodzinnej chatki w lesie. Gdy Hayley dostaje cynk, że Vincent rekrutuje młodych i niczego nie podejrzewających nastolatków by zbudować armię wilkołaków, angażuje Elijah i Marcela do pomocy w uratowaniu grupy. Cami, po nieumyślnym zdradzeniu Klausowi miejsca pobytu Daviny, chce zrozumieć tę głęboko zakorzenioną nienawiść Klausa do swoich rodziców. Na skutek ponagleń swojej matki, Kaleb szuka Daviny by zlokalizować zaginiony kołek z białego dębu i jest całkowicie zaskoczony niebezpiecznym spotkaniem w chatce. Ostatecznie Josh, który wciąż zmaga się ze swoją wampirzą tożsamością, otwiera się przed niespodziewanym sojusznikiem. Streszczenie Wampiry spędzają wesoło czas w mieszkaniu Marcela, gdy wilkołaki pojawiają się, burząc spokój i raniąc wielu nieśmiertelnych. Przywódca grupy, Aiden, nakazuje wampirom opuszczenie miasta. Cami zwierza się swojemu nowemu doradcy, Vincentowi (którym w rzeczywistości jest Finn) z relacji z dwoma wyjątkowymi mężczyznami. Elijah poszukuje Klausa i wdaje się w utarczkę słowną z Hayley. Camille rozmawia przez telefon z Daviną, która wyjechała z miasta z Mikaelem. Klaus podsłuchuje ich konwersację, dzięki czemu lokalizuje młodą czarownicę. Postanawia zaangażować Cami do swego planu zneutralizowania ojca. Esther nakazuje Kolowi odnalezienie Daviny, która posiada kołek z białego dębu. Mikael przekonuje młodą czarownicę o jej słabości, powodującej ucieczkę. Dziewczyna prosi go o lekcję siły. Wampiry postanawiają uciec z miasta, ale Elijah przychodzi do nich, chcąc im pomóc. Finn oznajmia Oliverowi i Aidenowi, że planuje wyzwolić klątwę u kilkudziesięciu młodych wilkołaków jeszcze tej samej nocy. Podczas walki Mikael opowiada Davinie o swym ojcu. Gdy dziewczyna skręca kostkę, wampir każe jej wstać bez względu na ból. Cami ucieka Klausowi do baru, a następnie nakłania go do opowiedzenia o całej sytuacji. Davina dzwoni do Kola, prosząc go o przywiezienie lekarstwa. Elijah uczy Gię walczyć. Dziewczynie udaje się go zaskoczyć, ale nie wie czy potrafi zabić przeciwnika. Hayley wchodzi i widzi ich w dwuznacznej sytuacji. Aiden oraz Oliver proszą wampiry o pomoc w uratowaniu nastolatków przed zmuszeniem do wyzwolenia klątwy wilkołactwa. Po szczerej rozmowie Camille prosi Klausa, by z nią zatańczył. Pierwotny znika. Kol pomaga Davinie opatrzyć kostkę. Zachęca ją, by wyznała mu swą tajemnicę, ale stara się zachować pozory nieświadomego o niczym. Wampiry i wilkołaki wraz z Elijah planują jak odbiją dzieci z rąk Finna. Gdy Davina zasypia, Kol przeszukuje jej rzeczy. Znajduje kołek, lecz zostaje przyłapany przez Mikaela. Obiecuje zdjąć czar z bransoletki Daviny, jeśli Pierwotny daruje mu życie. Gia, Marcel, Aiden, Oliver oraz Hayley odgrywają swe role w prowadzeniu dzieci w wyznaczone miejsce. Elijah czeka na parkingu, gdzie zamierza zmierzyć się z wysłannikami swego brata. Hayley ucisza rozmawiających Josha i Gię. Wilkołaki Finna przybywają do Elijah. Oliver postanawia pomóc Pierwotnemu. Akcja się udaje - dzieci zostają uratowane. Po pokonaniu wilków na parkingu, sam Finn pojawia się, by walczyć. Prawie zostaje zabity, lecz w ostatniej chwili Esther ratuje mu życie. Na oczach Olivera unieszkodliwia Elijah. Kol czaruje nad bransoletką Daviny, która się budzi. Dowiaduje się od Cami, że Klaus wpadł na jej trop, dlatego prosi swego przyjaciela o pomoc. Zaczynają wykonywanie zaklęcia, a Klaus pojawia się na zewnątrz. Mikael zauważa go. Wówczas pierwotna hybryda wrzuca do domu włócznię. Pochylając się, Davina uderza o coś głową i traci przytomność. Kol zostaje zmuszony do uwolnienia Mikaela. Pierwotny wychodzi na zewnątrz, gdzie walczy z Klausem. Po wielu zmianach zwyciężającego, młodszy z nich triumfuje, wbijając w pierś ojczyma ostrze Papy Tunde. Cami przychodzi do niego i wyrzuca mu, że zostawił ją w barze. Mężczyzna obiecuje, iż nie zrani Daviny. Josh spotyka się w pubie z Aidenem. Okazuje się, że przez pewien czas czatowali w internecie. Hayley i Marcel świętują powodzenie misji ratunkowej. Panna Marshall pociesza martwiącą się o Elijah Gię. W bagażniku auta Klausa Mikael odzyskuje przytomność i wyciąga z ciała ostrze Papy Tunde. Elijah budzi się w krypcie na cmentarzu Lafayette. Jest przywiązany łańcuchami do ścian. Esther mówi mu, że zamierza go oczyścić. Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell Postacie gościnne *Colin Woodell jako Aiden *Tanner Fontana jako Nick Postacie cykliczne *Nishi Munshi jako Gia *Chase Coleman jako Oliver *Daniel Sharman jako Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Yusuf Gatewood jako Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Steven Krueger jako Joshua Rosza *Sebastian Roché jako Mikael *Sonja Sohn jako Lenore Shaw Soundtrack *Queens Of The Stone Age - Smooth Sailing *Shovels & Rope - Ohio *Rebirth Brass Band - Rebirth Makes You Dance *The Barr Brothers - Half Crazy *Mama Rosin - Bon Temps Roulet #3 *Sharon Van Etten - Every Time The Sun Comes Up *Rebirth Brass Band - Rebirth Groove *The Avett Brothers - Bring Your Love To Me *Mikky Ekko - Smile Cytaty Marcel: Jakieś perspektywy? Josh: Cóż, skoro już pytasz... Tak, jest jeden facet. Jak na razie tylko pisaliśmy, ale... myślę, że go lubię. To znaczy naprawdę lubię. Marcel: Więc w czym problem? Josh: Och, sam nie wiem. Mogłem pominąć kilka rzeczy w moim profilu. Na przykład: co ma dwa kciuki i pije krew, by przetrwać? O, racja! Ten koleś. ---- Camille: To jest miasto śmierci. Pożary, powodzie... już nie mówiąc o przemocy, jaką zadajemy innym. Może i laissez les bon temps rouler (żyjemy pełnią życia), ale tak naprawdę zmieniliśmy nasze życia w jedną wielką imprezę, by odciągnąć nasze myśli od jednej, nieuniknionej prawdy - wszyscy umrzemy. Finn: Tego właśnie się obawiasz? Camille: Kto mówi, że obawiam się czegokolwiek? Finn: Cami, już od tygodni spotykamy się w ten sposób, a ty nadal unikasz moich pytań. Jak oczekujesz, by twoi pacjenci otworzyli się przed tobą, kiedy sama się nie otwierasz? Camille: Jestem otwarta! Na jaki temat chcesz, bym się otworzyła? Mojego zmarłego wujka? Mojego zmarłego brata? Finn: A może na temat żyjących? Mam na myśli to, że jesteś bardzo inteligentna, jesteś czarująca i piękna. Z pewnością musisz mieć przyjaciół. Chłopaka? Naprawdę zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że nawet w tej kwestii nie ma nikogo, o kim możesz się wypowiedzieć? Camille: Przyciąga mnie zły typ mężczyzn. Wiem, bajka stara jak świat. Finn: Cóż, Cami, to twoja bajka! A częścią procesu terapeutycznego jest opowiedzenie jej! Camille: Był jeden mężczyzna. Bystry, lojalny... Ale byłam dla niego tylko pocieszeniem, jeśli mam być ze sobą szczera. I był również, wiesz... wyjątkowy w sposób, który oznaczał, że powinnam chyba trzymać się od niego z dala. Finn: Wyjątkowy? Camille: Zaufaj mi w tym temacie. Nie pasowaliśmy do siebie. Finn: Powiedziałaś "jeden mężczyzna". Powinienem założyć, że byli jacyś jeszcze? Camille: Był jeszcze inny facet. Również wyjątkowy. Między nami nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Po prostu wszedł mi pod skórę, tak uważam. Manipulująca matka, agresywny ojciec. A pod całym tym gniewem i podejrzliwością, było w nim dobro. I nieważne jak mocno próbowałam, nie potrafiłam udawać, że go nie było. Finn: Zależało ci na nim. Chciałaś go ocalić. Co się stało? Camille: Niektórzy ludzie nie chcą być ocaleni. ---- Elijah: Bracie! Niklaus! Hayley: Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że dosłownie każdy tutaj ma nadprzyrodzony słuch, racja? Elijah: Gdzie jest mój brat? Hayley: Sprawdzę w jego kalendarzyku... Poczekaj, nie. Nie jestem jego żoną. Elijah: Hayley, to miasto jest pod oblężeniem armii bestii wprowadzających w życie każdy rozkaz mej obłąkanej matki. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż to twoi ludzie zadeklarowali wojnę mojemu gatunkowi, to nie jest najlepszy czas na twoją szykowną opryskliwość. Hayley: Klaus wyszedł chwilę temu. Jeśli chcesz go znaleźć, nie potrafię ci pomóc. Gdyby tylko istniało jakieś magiczne urządzenie umożliwiające dzwonienie do kogoś... Nie wiem, nie mam żadnego pomysłu. Powodzenia. O, jeszcze jedno, Elijah - te "bestie", jak je nazywasz... Być może są pod władzą Esther, ale, jak powiedziałeś, są moimi ludźmi, a więc jeśli je skrzywdzisz, jędzowata matka będzie najmniejszym z twych problemów. ---- Klaus: Cóż, to było raczej aroganckie! Mi również miło cię widzieć, Camille. Camille: Przestań... przestań robić tych krzywych uśmieszków, dobra? Nie widziałam cię od miesięcy, a teraz nagle wyskakujesz ni stąd, ni zowąd. Czego chcesz? Klaus: Mam dość długą listę ludzi, których muszę wyśledzić, i z którymi muszę się uporać, a na samym szczycie tej listy jest szczególna wiedźma-uciekinierka. Camille: Może nie chce być odnaleziona. Klaus: Ma dobry powód. Gdybym z pomocą magii wskrzesił niezrównoważonego łowcę wampirów, a zarazem ojca mego zaprzysiężonego wroga, również bym się ukrywał! ---- Esther: Kol, skup się! Chyba że nareszcie skontaktowałeś się z naszą zaginioną Daviną Claire. Kol: Cóż, to tylko kwestia czasu. Spójrz na tę twarz! Jak długo mogłaby mi się oprzeć? ---- Mikael: Ile dokładnie będziemy jeszcze się tutaj kryć jak tchórze?br /> Davina: Elijah cię widział. Jeśli wie, że wróciłeś, wie to również Klaus. Więc wybacz, ale zanim odłączę go od moich przyjaciół, jesteś skazany na moje towarzystwo tutaj. Mikael: Konfrontacja jest nieunikniona, dziecko. Twój strach okaże się naszą największą przeciwnością. Davina: Nie boję się. Mikael: A powinnaś. Jesteś słaba. ---- Elijah: Lekcja numer jeden - zawsze bądźcie czujni. ---- Finn: Dzisiejszej nocy wypada luna sanguinis. Krwawy księżyc. Tysiąc lat temu wasi ludzie świętowali to niebiańskie wydarzenie rytuałem przejścia. Wybierali nie unikanie swej natury, a witanie z dumą poprzez odbieranie ludzkiego życia i aktywowanie klątwy. Dzisiejszej nocy, jako niewyzwolone wilki, zabijecie z jedną jedyną intencją - odblokowaniem wojownika żyjącego wewnątrz was. ---- Davina: Co to jest? Mikael: Herb mojego rodu. Przypomnienie o tym, że zawsze nosimy honor naszych przodków przed przystąpieniem do walki. ---- Davina: Nie byłam gotowa! Mikael: Pierwsza lekcja - zawsze bądź czujna. ---- Mikael: Byłem od ciebie młodszy o połowę, kiedy mój ojciec dał mi broń. Wolałbym rozerwać każdy najmniejszy mięsień niż pokazać mu, że czuję ból. A gdybym to zrobił, poprawiłby mi. Davina: Bez obrazy, ale twój ojciec brzmi jak palant. Mikael: Matki kochają swe dzieci, ojcowie czynią je silnymi. Davina: Moja matka próbowała mnie złożyć w ofierze, a ojciec uciekł, gdy się urodziłam. ---- Mikael: Zdolność uśmierzenia bólu jest prawdziwą bronią wojownika. Opanuj to, a nikt nie będzie od ciebie potężniejszy. ---- Klaus: "Poczekaj w samochodzie", powiedziałaś. "Zaraz wracam", powiedziałaś! Czy nie wyjaśniłem ci wystarczająco tego, jak pilne są me starania? ---- Elijah: Jako gorliwy feminista, odmawiam powiedzenia, że bijasz jak dziewczyna. Gia: Więc spróbujmy jeszcze raz, dobrze?Wyjaśnij mi, czemu nie jestem ze wszystkimi na dworze, wiesz z miłym nauczycielem? Elijah: Jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny. Gia: Powiedział feminista. ---- Elijah: Walka to rytm. Jest w niej muzyka, jest w niej metrum, jest w niej pewien szablon. Pozwól temu rytmowi w sobie zabić. Jeszcze raz. Legato. Ostinato. Crescendo. A wtedy, kiedy już ustabilizujesz swoje tempo... Gia: Zmieniasz klucz. Elijah: Bardzo ładnie. Teraz - głowa czy serce? Nic z tego nie będzie istotne, jeżeli nie będziesz potrafiła zabić. Gia: Co jeśli nie mogę tego zrobić? Elijjah: Będziesz. By przetrwać. Głowa czy serce? ---- Klaus: Zamiary mojej matki są o wiele mniej okrutne niż ojca. Wolałaby umieścić nas wszystkich w nowych ciałach, przez co zjednoczyłaby naszą rodzinę, przekształcając ją w ekscentryczny sabat niesamowicie niedopasowanych czarownic. Camille: Więc co? Ją też zamierzasz tak po prostu zabić? Klaus: Gdybym tylko mógł. Ale na tym właśnie polega tragizm mej sytuacji - jeśli ją zabiję, jak gdyby nigdy nic przeskoczy do innego ciała. Gdyby jakoś udało mi się udaremnić tę małą, obrzydliwą niewygodność, dołączyłaby do cholernych przodków czarownic i nękała mnie z zaświatów. Ale teraz Mikael ma kołek z białego dębu. Musi umrzeć jako pierwszy. ---- Camille: Ojejciu. Mistyczny-Nóż-Absurdalnych-Tortur Papy Tunde. Cieszę się, że wciąż jest w użyciu. ---- Klaus: Wiesz, moi rodzice poświęcili swe życia na sprawianie, bym czuł się słaby i zastraszony. Już raz ich zabiłem. Mogę to zrobić ponownie. Camille: Klaus, zaczekaj. Rozumiem to. Ten ból, jaki twoi rodzice powodowali u ciebie przez tysiąc lat. Rozumiem, przeciwko czemu walczysz. Prawdziwym pytaniem jest to, o co ''walczysz? Poproś mnie do tańca. '''Klaus:' Chcesz tańczyć? Camille: Nie, ja nigdy nie chcę tańczyć. W rzeczywistości jestem w tym zła. Ale staram się ci udowodnić, że w życiu jest więcej niż tylko ból, jaki czułeś przez nich. Schłodzone piwo, wolna piosenka, dobry przyjaciel... Istnieją dobre rzeczy, Klausie. Je również musisz zobaczyć. Nie ma prawdziwego pokoju w zemście. ---- Davina: Fuj, śmierdzi jakby... Kol: Jakbyś wdepnęła w coś martwego? Racja. ---- Davina: Ufasz mi? Kol: Oszalałaś? Te smutne oczka mogą nabrać wielu ludzi, ale nie mnie. Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie. Masz lubieżne serce, Davino Claire! Nie zostanę wykorzystany ani dla mego ciała, ani dla medycznych ziółek! Davina: Hmmm... Kol: Możemy trzymać się za ręce, to wszystko! ---- Elijah: Przepraszam za jakiekolwiek niedogodności. Te małe osóbki, których poszukujecie, są w innym miejscu. Co, jak mniemam, zostawia was tu ze mną. Wilkołak: To wy czegoś nie rozumiecie. Nie szukamy dzieciaków. Czarownica chce ciebie. Elijah: Posłuchajcie mnie bardzo uważnie - obiecałem dobrej przyjaciółce, że postaram się z całych sił oszczędzić życie jej ludzi. Odejdziecie już teraz? Potraktuję to honorowo. Zostańcie, a sytuacja stanie się nieznośnie niezręczna. (po chwili) Dobrze więc. (do Olivera) Prawdopodobnie powinieneś odejść. Oliver: Z tobą albo przeciwko tobie, racja? ---- Aiden: Dziękuję. Wam obojgu. Hayley: Obydwoje walczymy o to samo, wiesz. Próbujemy po prostu uratować tych, których kochamy. ---- Mikael: Witaj, chłopcze. Wydajesz się raczej niecierpliwy. Jesteś tak chętny spotkania swego końca? Klaus: Jestem jedynie chętny stanięcia znowu nad twoimi płonącymi zwłokami.. Ale tym razem, zamierzam bardziej się tym rozkoszować. Mikael: Dla tej chwili przemierzyłem całą drogę powrotną z piekła. Klaus: Cóż, w takim razie głupio byłoby mi kazać ci czekać. ---- Camille: Och, zamknij się! Jestem tak zła na ciebie, że ledwo mogę mówić. Ale jestem tutaj i muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie po to, by się z tobą policzyć ani by cię zawstydzać, ale by ci oznajmić, że pod żadnym pozorem nie skrzywdzisz tej dziewczyny, rozumiesz mnie? Klaus: Masz na to moje słowo. ---- Josh: Nie myślałem, że się pojawisz. Aiden: Nie myślałem, że jesteś wampirem. Josh: To samo się tyczy tej sprawy z byciem przywódcą-wilkołaczej-armii-czy-coś. Poza tym... te zdjęcia nie do końca sprawiedliwie cię pokazują. W realnym świecie jesteś o wiele bardziej przystojny. Wiesz, kiedy akurat nie mordujesz ludzi. Aiden: Nie powinienem był przychodzić. Josh: Tak, ale przyszedłeś. Czemu? Aiden: Chyba miałem nadzieję, że zobaczenie się z tobą sprawi, że poczuję się odrobinę mniej... sam nie wiem. Samotny? Josh: Dobra, spójrz. Może dzisiejszego wieczora moglibyśmy udawać, że rzeczy toczą się inaczej. Ja nie jestem wampirem, ty nie jesteś wilkiem, miasto nie idzie ku upadkowi...? Moglibyśmy, sam nie wiem, być sobą? Aiden: Podoba mi się to. ---- Hayley: Zrobiliśmy to! Nigdy nie myślałam, że doczekam dnia, kiedy "my" będzie oznaczało nas. Marcel: Cóż, teraz jesteś wampirem. Pierwszą zasadą jest, by nigdy nie mówić nigdy, bo "nigdy" to wcale nie taki długi okres. I to, co dziś zrobiliśmy, było właściwą rzeczą. Ale wiesz, że to pogorszy sprawy między twoimi a moimi ludźmi... Hayley: Lekcja życiowa dla ciebie, młoda wampirzyco. Zawsze się pogarsza zanim robi się lepiej. Gia: Zostawiliśmy tam Elijah. Hayley: Posłuchaj, martwię się o wiele rzeczy, jeśli chodzi o Elijah, ale - zaufaj mi - on potrafi sam o siebie zadbać. Ciekawostki *Mikael uczy Davinę samoobrony, a w efekcie dziewczyna rani się w nogę. *Okazuje się, że Mikael: **Radzi sobie z ugryzieniami wilkołaków lepiej niż inne Pierwotne wampiry. **Potrafi zwalczyć efekty działania ostrza Papy Tunde, czego nie potrafili ani Klaus, ani Elijah. *Cami przyznaje się, że jest zauroczona Klausem. *Kol wyzwala Mikaela spod kontroli Daviny. *Pojawia się wzmianka o rytuale przejścia celebrowanym w X wieku przez wilkołaki, które zabijały ludzi, wyzwalając swą klątwę podczas luna sanguinis (całkowitego zaćmienia). *Esther oraz Finn pojmują Elijah i Olivera. *Po raz pierwszy występuje Aiden. *Klaus wspomina śmierć Mikaela, która nastąpiła w odcinku Homecoming w serialu Pamiętniki Wampirów. Wideo Promo - Live and Let Die 2x04 Producers’ Preview The Originals 2x04 Webclip-0 The Originals 2x04 Webclip 2 TO 2x04 Finncent, Mikael i Davina TO 2x04 Elijah, Gia TO 2x04 Klaus, Mikael, Kol, Cami TO 2x04 Josh & Aiden TO 2x04 Elijah & Oliver Galeria |-|Promocyjne= |-|Gify i obrazki= |-|Zza kulis= Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 2 Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki